The Georgia Republic
by joelib92
Summary: The Monroe Republic is just one of the a ggregations of population remaining in t he former united States. Life has change d remarkably in the fifteen years since the power went out. The Georgia Republic is better situated than any of the four major entities. Led by the blood relati ve of a famous civil war general, the Ge orgia Republic has something the other r epublics do not.
1. Chapter 1 : Turning a Spy

"Do you know what the penalty is for someone caught spying within the Georgia Republic?" a uniformed officer said as he stared at the man sitting before him. He had Georgian military field fatigues on his body with the standard issue black field style boots. His haircut was regulation as well. Even the green dog tags around his neck seemed to declare he was the real deal.

But Captain Steven Dearing was not convinced. He was the commander of counter espionage forces in the republic, which stretched from the northern border of what used to be Kentucky and North Carolina westward to the Mississippi and included the entire coast southward. It was a huge chunk of navigable water with no good way to defend.

His commander in chief counted on his diligence in doing his job, and doing it very well. That meant grilling anyone suspected of spying to determine whether they were a true threat to the safety of the inhabitants. The neighbors to the north, led by General Sebastian Monroe were a serious concern. He had imperial dreams of making all of the former United States into a Monroe Republic from sea to shining sea.

The prisoner sat without shackles in the chair, but trembled due to Dearing's well-earned reputation. He knew the penalty for espionage here. It was simple. They did not waste lead on traitors, they used the old west tactic and swung you from the gallows. He saw the single gallows out in front of the building they occupied now on the way in.

"So Mr. Cabot, I need your reply. Why were you found in Peachtree City near the armory?"

"I told you before I was sent by my commander to requisition some small arms for the purpose of securing the port at Savannah. You can contact my commander, Major Jack Ely. He did not give me paper orders because there was a miscommunication in the clerical service."

Dearing stood before him with his arms crossed behind his back. At six foot four with a girth of two hundred fifty pounds, Dearing was still as imposing as when he starred at linebacker for the Georgia Bulldogs. He stood staring at Cabot, similar to the method he used with nearly flawless success, allowing the man standing accused to sweat a confession. He knew of others who had a more physical style favoring torturous tricks to elicit their goal. He understood the concept that if your target hurt enough they would say anything to gain relief.

Cabot was proving to be a tough adversary. He had not wavered in the least from his original story. Repeated sessions, which usually tripped up others, had presented the same facts. He was sent from Savannah command to secure the small arms according to orders that had been verified earlier that day. Of course Cabot did not know that. If Dearing learned anything in the fifteen years since the blackout, it was to no longer believe anything on its face value.

Fifteen minutes passed before Dearing spoke again. Cabot stared at the floor, wondering if this would ever end. The larger man stepped forward and leaned down to speak softly to the other man.

"I suppose we better get you loaded and headed back over to Savannah since there is no proof you were doing anything wrong."

"What?" Cabot said, looking up to see him so close he could feel the man exhale.

"We got a confirmation this morning from Major Ely that you were one of his commands. He was about to declare you AWOL and initiate court martial action. I told him you were a solid soldier, one they did not want to lose. He expects you to return by nightfall tomorrow."

"So I can go?" Cabot asked.

"Yes corporal, you can leave at daybreak. Your horse will be ready at the Peachtree Livery."

"You mean that's it?" Cabot asked, unsure if he understood what was happening here.

"What more do you require? Surely you don't expect an apology from me for doing my job. If I allow every suspicious soul to pass without question what kind of leader would I be?"

"No sir, it's not that," Cabot said.

"You have heard I deal with suspected spies much differently? Yes, it's true, I do. But you are not a spy, are you Corporal Cabot?"

"No sir, definitely not sir!" Cabot said stiffening as he had when this interrogation began two days prior.

"Then we are done here," Dearing announced. He spun on his heel and exited the interrogation room, leaving Cabot with his mouth agape.

Dearing moved down the hall while listening for any sing Cabot was following. After he felt satisfied there was no one nearby he ducked in a room where three men sat at desks patiently awaiting his return. Neither soldier spoke, waiting for their commander to issue the next order.

"Activate the package. I want constant feedback on his location. Have you verified we can get what we need?"

"Yes sir. We ran a full diagnostic with it this afternoon. It is ready to do the job."

"We should have better success than the one we sent off to California," Dearing assessed. "Show me."

The lieutenants wheeled their chairs closer to their consoles and powered up their display. On a single large screen was a map of the former United States of America. There were heavy black lines that demarcated the borders between the different republics. Within the California republic there were two green dots. In the Texas Republic was four and within the Georgia Republic there was a dozen.

"Have you synced with the satellite?"

"Affirmative sir. We have 100% synchronization. I think we determined what went wrong in Phoenix."

Dearing frowned with the mention of his biggest debacle. Not that he denied his responsibility; it just chafed him because of an opportunity lost. With six chances to penetrate Monroe's defenses he expected much better success. If not General Jackson would replace him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Georgia's Leader

A uniformed officer made his way down the hall toward the office of his commander with a folder stuffed full of documents under one arm and another package under the other. He was pushing the deadline demanded of his analysis, but he knew what his commander cherished the most was substance over timeliness.

Stopping to knock at the door, the lieutenant waited only a second before hearing the deep throated "Come."

Entering the office, he noted the commander and his chief adjutant were seemingly consumed in strategy discussions. His best clue was the wall map they stood beside when he opened the door. His commander was making gestures in the direction of the Monroe Republic, which meant only one thing.

"Sir, I have the information you requested."

His commander looked at the classic grandfather clock in one corner, which reported the time as one minute past the deadline he set. His simple reaction was to stroke his dark beard and nod to the lieutenant to continue.

"This is the latest report from Tampa. Would you like me to read the update or show you?"

"Fire it up," the adjutant replied. Colonel Henry Forrest knew the update would dazzle his commander so much that he wanted to see it on the large screen. He watched Lieutenant Eddie Scott make his way to the wall where the fifty inch display slowly warmed and presented a blank screen. Scott then returned to the opposite side of the desk, retrieved his package and flipped open the top. A whirring sound accompanied a flash of light and then the screen to their right came to life, showing an overview of the Georgia Republic.

Within the borders there were five municipalities highlighted in green. Birmingham, Atlanta, Savannah, Charlotte and New Orleans shared this color status. Three other cities remained a red color. Still more localities were a gray with the bulk of the map simply white.

"This is a live representation?" Forrest asked.

"Yes sir. They are on a countdown. It should happen within the next minute."

Forrest smiled at his commander and nodded as he waited for the screen to change. As Scott predicted a portion of Jacksonville's red slowly morphed to green. Beside the city a small circle illuminated that showed a slowly incrementing graphic of the percentage complete. The graph continued to increase as the portion of the city showing the green indication steadily darkened.

As soon as the entire locality was green, the three men noticed another, New Orleans, begin to change. It took a similar amount of time to fill, and then their focus shifted to Mobile, Alabama. It was not until this icon filled with green that the man in charge of the Georgia Republic finally spoke.

"So we now have three port cities with power?"

"Yes General Jackson. The wind farm in Tampa is at 85% as of today. Combined with the Daytona facility we are now able to supply Jacksonville, New Orleans and Mobile."

General Robert J. Jackson stood and walked closer to the high definition screen. He was without technology long enough after the blackout that this was almost like new again. He had never been one to stare at a computer screen for hours, but he had to admit seeing it in electronic form was more dramatic.

"We have the personnel to staff the ports?"

"Yes sir," Scott replied. He toggled his tablet to display the latest recruitment figures for each location. "Jacksonville will be active first. We will be able to send ships to the Texas Republic within the week."

Jackson stroked his beard as he considered the plan he and Forrest concocted six months before. Trading with the neighboring republic was a calculated risk. As long as both were getting something valuable the relationship could work.

"When will the pickets be able to put to sea?"

"We expect the tankers to arrive in Jacksonville within thirty six hours after our ships are confirmed to be halfway to Houston. We will fuel up and send them out as soon as possible. The best case scenario is to have them on station by the first of next week."

"I know Monroe and Matheson are planning an offensive," Jackson said as casually as if he was discussing his choice for the evening meal. We have the overland approaches covered with sufficient force to stop them in their initial foray."

"It will be good when we get the information from Captain Dearing," Forrest mentioned. He referred to the remote video and recording devices Dearing was field testing. With the ability to command the satellites that once fueled the huge entertainment and news industry of the former U.S.A., the Georgia Republic had a technology advantage over the other three republics they planned to exploit. The expectation was that the electronic devices could supply them with much needed intelligence about General Monroe's capabilities.

Whispers from spies that made it back to the republic from operations in the Monroe Republic included scuttlebutt about a power booster developed by Rachel Matheson that gave Monroe the ability to field helicopters. No information was known about how many of these boosters were in service. Jackson knew how Monroe thought. He served with him and Miles Matheson before the blackout. During their time in Iraq they did some really hardcore things that changed all of them forever.

Jackson felt he had the greater grasp on reality. To succeed as a republic he had to provide for the citizenry. Four years previous then Captain Forrest floated the plan to harness the natural electricity capacity of the then dormant wind and solar farms on the coastal boundaries of Florida, Georgia and Louisiana. The plan was scaled back from operations in Louisiana due to the concern their neighbors in the Texas Republic might feel intimidated and threatened.

A Non-Aggression Pact opened up the Louisiana plan and provided the first power to the Texas Republic. Patterning their program on the Georgia Republic's example, the Texas Republic was lighting up their cities at a slower pace. A happy citizenry was more willing to submit to a tax when they were generating an income. It certainly was not the process of fifteen years before, but for the selected cities, the return to normal was quickly accelerating.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Mole Returns

Captain Dearing wanted something to report to General Jackson at the morning staff meeting. He was careful not to over promise but he knew with the amount of investment in time and technology for his command the results would be scrutinized. He knew the stories if how General Monroe operated, eliminating officers from his command that did not deliver as he expected. General Jackson was not that kind of commander, but Dearing wanted to provide something that proved his value.

He received an update that the pack riding along with Cabot, the supposed member of the Savannah command was showing safely within the boundaries of the Monroe Republic. They young man left his interrogation with Captain Dearing with no inclination the Georgian officer suspected he was a spy for Monroe. It was critical that he scare Cabot first and then give him the confidence he had fooled the intelligence chief. If there was any doubt Cabot would not have been allowed back into Monroe's circle.

Dearing anxiously awaited Cabot's report to Monroe. He expected it would be as soon as Cabot reached Philadelphia. According to the tracking data he was there now.

"How is the video?" Dearing asked his staff.

"I am feeding to the screen now," one of his men replied.

A picture flashed to life and showed someone approaching the supposed headquarters of General Monroe in Philadelphia. Several militia soldiers passed the camera and all nodded acknowledgement to the camera as if they knew Cabot. All of this helped to confirm what Dearing already knew, Cabot came to the Georgia Republic to find out what the Georgians were doing.

The camera stopped moving after the front doors closed. Major Tom Neville met Cabot in the hall and smiled as the young man approached. His return signified to them his mission was successful.

"The general is waiting for you," Neville said.

Cabot followed the major into the office where Monroe was waiting. But Monroe was not alone. He had another man beside him that was hiding hid commander's attention.

"Who is that?" Dearing asked, moving to where he had a clear view of the screen. "Turn up the sensitivity!"

"General Monroe, I can offer everything you will need. All I need is your agreement. With just that the power boosters will be transferred here within the week. You can field dozens of helicopters."

"Damn!" Dearing said. "Randall Flynn! Damn!"

"Sir?" one of his lieutenants asked, not knowing who he meant.

"Get Colonel Forrest, right now!" Dearing roared. The same lieutenant scrambled to navigate the tight space around his desk to the door and left it open as his boots echoed in the hall. Within sixty seconds Dearing could hear the trademark strides of Forrest making his way to the intelligence area.

"Captain?" Forrest asked as he entered the room.

Dearing simply pointed to the screen, allowing the picture to begin his thousand word description. Forrest stared at the screen silently remembering the dealings he had with this former Department of Defense official. Randall Flynn had been part of a defense department program to develop alternative weapons. Too many times Flynn's projects pulled funding from the meat and potato projects officers like General Jackson and Forrest depended on for their success. This contributed to their dislike of the weasel.

"This is the package on Cabot?"

"Yes sir," Dearing replied.

"This is live?"

"Yes sir, in Philadelphia."

"This is one hell of a good device Steven," Forrest replied. "You are recording this?"

"Yes sir."

"General Jackson will want to see all of this."

The officers watched as the former defense department man bid farewell to Monroe and made his way out. Following this Monroe approached Cabot and offered a brief smile while returning the young man's salute.

"So what is General Jackson up to these days?"

"He is fielding a navy," Cabot said.

"A navy? Of what, sailing ships?"

"First off it will be patrol boats. When Jacksonville ramps up they will send out destroyers."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean destroyers? How can they power a destroyer?"

"With their upgraded port facilities, they can do a lot more than we ever suspected."

"Explain!"

"Sir, they have power to their cities. Their industry is ramping up for something big."

Forrest drummed his fingers on the counter as he listened to the spy recount everything he knew. This news was not especially troubling because he and Jackson knew their strategy could not be concealed forever. The intelligence they would receive now would be worth the tradeoff.

Monroe stood silent for a moment, and then turned away from Cabot to study the large paper map tacked to his wall. From Cabot's perspective it appeared General Monroe was contemplating the situation with the knowledge of a navy involved.

"Major Neville I need the regional commanders here ASAP!"

Forrest spun on his heel and exited the room as the view changed with Cabot being ushered out of Monroe's office. Dearing smiled with appreciation at the brilliance of his plan and the delivery of valuable intelligence through this electronic means. He would be able to more with less, which General Jackson always rewarded.

"Sir, we have two feeds from California active now," Dearing heard.

The intelligence chief smiled as he listened to the confirmation that his overarching plan of using their technological advantage came true. The possibility of doing any kind of electronic warfare was not an option, but that just meant he could use his equipment solely for the remote gathering devices.

Even the fully functioning United States military didn't have the kind of equipment available that he did. Dearing had to credit Jackson and Forrest for their brilliance in the power restoration strategy. IT allowed the electronics specialist recruited by the Georgian military to fast track the packages.

Now he would be the man Jackson would favor for the next part of his plan, the invasion of Monroe's Republic. Even though Cabot divulged some of their secrets, the biggest one remained so well-guarded only a handful of officers really knew what was next.


	4. Chapter 4 : Randall's Worst Nightmare

Colonel Henry Forrest was not finished briefing the commander in chief of the Georgia Republic about what he saw and heard in the intelligence suite moments before. He turned with a small amount of annoyance when he heard the rapid, insistent knock on the door. Looking to Jackson, he received a simple nod to respond to the sound.

"Come," Forrest said.

"Excuse me sirs, but I wanted you to see this live. I'll put it up there," Captain Dearing said when he rushed in the office.

A grumble came from Jackson when the screen illuminated to show Randall Flynn in Monroe's office. Jackson had previous heated exchange with this former Assistant Secretary of Defense and the bad blood was no better fifteen years later.

"How is this happening?" Forrest asked. "Wasn't the tracker on the suspected spy?"

"Yes, the first one was. It is still tracking with him, this is a secondary attached to the pouch he used to ferry documents. We weren't sure if it would ever be somewhere we could use the feed, but it is in the office at the moment.

"Have you considered my offer General?" Flynn asked Monroe who sat in his large chair behind the desk.

"No Mr. Flynn, that is not the reason I asked you to return," Monroe said allowing a period of silence to hang between them. Major Neville stood to his right with his arms behind him and his hands clasped in a type of parade rest.

"Okay, what is it I can do for you?"

"Have you been to the Georgia Republic to make a similar offer to General Jackson?"

"No, I have not. Why do you ask," Flynn said seeming as cool as possible with the pressing question.

"Can you tell me why," Monroe asked, studying the man's face for any hint of deception.

"The Georgia Republic is not as strategic as yours. Your level of militia organization is what will be necessary to assure the future of what remains of this country."

"I see," Monroe said, nodding as if this reply made so much sense to him. "What if I told you the organization in the Georgia Republic far exceeds your information?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Flynn replied, offering a slight smile.

"I just received a report from an operative who spent forty-five days scouting within the Georgia Republic. According to him General Jackson is putting a navy to sea."

"A navy? You mean sailing ships with old cannons?" Flynn chuckled.

"No, first of all it will be small craft, but according to my operative soon there will be destroyers."

"General Monroe that is impossible," Flynn smiled confidently.

"Apparently it is not."

"But sir that would require…"

"Electricity, yes," Monroe answered.

The smile faded from Flynn's face as he considered the possibility. He remembered the utter determination of General Robert J. Jackson. His personality was the reason he succeeded in posts others did not. He wondered what Monroe knew but was not willing to share.

"The program Rachel and Ben Matheson worked for you on that caused all this. I understand it made the possibility of transporting energy impossible on the existing networks."

"Your knowledge of that program intrigues me, General Monroe."

"You forget I had Rachel Matheson here with me for a long period."

"You had Rachel here?" Flynn asked, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"I guess the Department of Defense afforded you much more information about what was going on than you have now," Monroe smiled.

"To go back to your original question, yes, the program rendered existing infrastructure unusable."

Monroe stood and walked around the corner of his desk, making a short circuit to the corner opposite the desk and returning as he spoke. "So what would be required to say, put an entire city back on the gird?"

"With my help it could be done."

Monroe nodded thoughtfully as he stopped near a globe of the world to study the outline of the former United States. He rested his fingertips in what was the center of the Georgia Republic and turned his head to look at Flynn who still shuffled in his seat.

"You have no agents on the ground in the Georgia Republic?"

"General I feel you have some knowledge that might benefit me to hear."

"According to my operative General Jackson has cities back on the grid and is firing up the major ports."

Major Neville watched Flynn's reaction closely as his commander uttered the words. He knew he saw a flinch before the man replied. Monroe saw it to, but did not acknowledge.

"That's nonsense," Flynn assessed. "They would need electricity on for several months to manufacture the equipment to replace the cabling alone."

"One would assume if they are able to manufacture the hardware for electricity they can do other things."

Flynn's mind shifted into a hyper aware mode as all the limitless possibilities he had dismissed within the first year of the blackout suddenly reentered the equation.

"So Mr. Flynn you can understand your limited offer does not appeal to me as much as it might have just twenty four hours ago."

"General, have you considered this might simply be a misinformation campaign by the Georgians. Or perhaps your man was turned," Flynn smiled, seeming to regain his smarmy demeanor.

Monroe stared silently at Flynn then spoke slowly and deliberately. "Mr. Flynn I need the pendants and amplifiers you promised as soon as possible. I also need at least that many more within the month. If you desire my protection you will make sure I have that within the timeframe."

Flynn slowly stood and glared at Monroe while considering his response.

"General, I will send your first order along soon as I can. You just do your best to find Rachel Matheson for me!" With that said Flynn spun on his heel and marched out the doors of the office.

The former Defense Department employee pushed past members of the militia as he scrambled for his car. Sitting in the seat, he punched the buttons on the satellite phone he carried and waited for a response.

"Do something for me. Check the RAMSCON sweep for signs of electric signatures in the Georgia Republic. Just do it!"

Flynn stared through the dusty windshield as he waited for a reply. Multiple scenarios played in his mind during the fifty two second interval between his command and the response.

"How many hotspots? You are sure? Damn that Jackson, he changed the game."


	5. Chapter 5 : The New Hope

Charlie Matheson and Jason Neville still were adjusting to their new status as comrades in arms. Since Jason's dad had sent him packing and he joined the rebels there had been a conditioning period. Charlie wanted him to be genuine, but she had learned the hard way that appearances were not always squared with reality. She stole looks at Jason when she was sure his attention was elsewhere. Times like now, when his attention was focused on the man they were returning to the rebel camp with.

This man had stumbled across a rebel detachment that was scouring the left flank for sings of the militia. He had no arms and no markings that confirmed or denied his allegiance. The only reason they were bringing him closer to the rebel base camp was the promise he had vital information he needed to share with Rachel Matheson about the pendants. Charlie knew they could not take this man all the way to the base camp. Instead they would stop five miles short and send another of the group on to request Rachel's presence.

The reason that Charlie even agreed to do as much as they already had was the amount of information about her father the man seemed to know. He recounted everything Charlie knew about her father's life before me married her mother and nearly everything Rachel had shared about the program they developed for the Department of Defense that caused the blackout. This man knew so much information that it seemed unlikely he could be an impostor. She knew what her Uncle Miles would think. He trusted absolutely no one and in a lot of cases that was proven to be a good choice.

Jason queried the man about what specifically he needed to share with Rachel, but the man had stopped short of sharing any more. All he would say that what he could tell Rachel would mean the end of the Monroe Republic. In light of the weapon superiority and ability to put helicopters and trucks into play, Charlie and Jason felt this was worth the risk. This is when they had sent another pair of their party ahead to retrieve Rachel.

Back at the rebel base Rachel stared at the make shift marker for Danny's grave. She wiped a tear as she considered the difference in her life. A decade and a half was a long period of time under any circumstances, but the past fifteen years of her life read like a horror story. Now she had lost not only her husband but her youngest child, one who had overcame such staggering odds to live to be a young adult that the fact he was killed by the lead from a helicopter mounted machine gun seemed so absurd.

Miles approached from her right and stood silently at her side, waiting for her to acknowledge him. She did not, staring silently at the grave, remembering the moments before the operation that prolonged her little boy's life. Then she thought about the fateful day Ben convinced her to support the request from the Department of Defense and expand their small discovery into the massive program it became.

If only she could have dissuaded him that day maybe none of this would be happening today. But there was a fortune to be made and the recognition of their peers, and at that time it was the biggest prize he could see for them. It would allow them the freedom to research other practical scientific developments.

Miles turned first at the approach of the two members of Charlie's team as they approached. His first reaction was a concern that the two returned alone. Rachel was a few seconds later turning, but she also considered this to be odd.

"Rachel, Charlie sent us for you," a young woman named Jenny spoke. "Don't worry, she is fine. We encountered someone that said you would want to meet with him. He has news he said is vital to our cause."

"Really," Rachel said, turning to stare at Danny's grave once more. "What could be so vital?"

"He wouldn't say. Not to us," the young man accompanying the other scout replied.

"I don't like it," miles said. "It could be a trap. You know Bass is going to try to recapture you."

"Did this man give you a name?"

"Yes," Jenny replied. "He said his name was Henry. Henry Potter."

Immediately Rachel flashed back to seventeen years before. She Ben and Henry Potter were sequestered in Ben's office debating the pros and cons of ramping up the program to meet Randall Flynn's robust expectations.

"It could be the signature program for us," Ben offered.

"If not done right, it could also change the world as we know it," Henry countered.

"I have heard that argument before," ben shot back. "Do you actually believe that, or is it just more regurgitated crap?"

"Boys, let's give this some serious thought," Rachel said. She placed her hand on ben's shoulder, a move she often used to defuse his passion in situations where his tendency to control overcame his reasoned approach."

"What exactly will this be used for?" Henry questioned.

"I will be utilized to disable the electrical grid in areas where the intent is to harm the populace. It will, in essence, roll back the clock and limit the technology brought to bear on those who do not have technology on their side," Ben said.

"This is a powerful tool with so many pitfalls. Promise me we will consider this long and hard befo0re we hand off the keys," Henry pleaded.

Rachel snapped back to the present with Miles question of her familiarity with Henry Potter.

"If it is really him I have to go Miles. Henry was the third person in our group with full knowledge of the program."

"You aren't going alone. Aaron and I will go with you," Miles said.

Okay," Rachel said. "But we need to go now. If Monroe finds him first we will never stand a chance."


	6. Chapter 6 : Four Targets

"You have turned into a beautiful young woman," Henry Potter said. "You have Rachel's beauty and your father's determination, I can see that. Ben was a great man that was betrayed by his government. If the technology had been used as intended the world would have been much better. Absolute power is such a dangerous thing."

"What was the intent of this program?" Charlie asked.

"To disable technology on a small scale basis in areas where a superior force was imposing it's will on its populace."

"Was it ever used for the right purpose?"

"Yes, in Somalia, Egypt, Iraq and Libya."

"So what caused the program to spin out of control?" Jason asked. He had listened from nearby as he kept watch for anyone approaching their position.

"The same thing that always happens in government. Greed. Someone saw the opportunity to shut down entire factions, like Hezbollah, al-Qaeda and the like. The leap from there to countries followed soon after. Then the DOD got so paranoid they were afraid the program would get pulled by Congress."

"Then the greatest country on earth crashed like all the rest," Charlie groaned.

"I know you have no knowledge of it, but at one time America was a great place to live," Potter commented. "We moved freely between states, fifty of them, whenever and however we pleased. It was a wonderful thing. It can be again. The knowledge I have is critical to making that happen."

"You are assuming my mother will listen," Charlie said.

"So who is this Potter guy?" Miles asked as he led Rachel and Aaron toward the place Charlie waited.

"At one time he was the head of microelectronics research at the largest electronics manufacturer on the west coast. Then Ben lured him away to work with us on the project. Henry was the smartest man I ever met. I think Ben kind of resented the appeal he had to me."

"You didn't give Ben any reason to resent it did you?"

"If you are asking if I had an affair, no I did not."

Aaron raised his eyebrows at the crisp exchange between Rachel and Miles. He knew there was an unspoken history between them and suspected there was a revelation coming soon by the way there interactions had become more combative lately.

"Ok, so why does he want to see you?" Miles continued.

Rachel patted the small leather bag on her hip before she spoke. "Oh, wait, I left my crystal ball back at the camp. Do you mind if I borrow yours?"

"I am only trying to protect you."

"Like you did with Danny?" Rachel asked.

Miles stopped, still facing away from her, with Aaron drawing up to her side.

"You have never cared about anyone other than yourself Miles. Why do you care so much about me now?"

Miles slowly turned and looked at Aaron before he shifted his gaze to Rachel and sighed.

"I'll just be over here," Aaron said, finally catching Mile's pointed stare.

"You know the time we had in Philadelphia, it was some of the best of my life. My history with women…well you know what is has been."

"So what are you avoiding?" Rachel pressed.

"I want to make sure I don't lose any more people close to me," Miles said.

Rachel looked at him with her trademark softened expression, the one she showed to Charlie or Danny when they offered a piece of their soul in a discussion. She took a step toward him and reached for his hand. Miles stiffened but allowed her to grasp his hand.

"Let's hope Henry really has something that can end Monroe," Rachel replied.

"How much longer?" Henry asked. He stood to stare into the darkness, pacing as he waited for a response.

"They should be here any time," Charlie replied. "You understand we have to be careful. General Monroe would do whatever necessary to recapture my Mom."

"I suppose your mom is not coming alone?"

"No. I am sure she will have some others with her."

Charlie leveled her crossbow with the first sound of approaching footsteps.

"Easy Charlie, It is your mom!" Jason called from a few feet away where he stood ready to strike with a sword.

Charlie blinked a few times as the figures came into the range of their campfire. First she saw Rachel, then Aaron and finally Miles. Henry tensed with the site of Miles.

"What's he doing here?" Henry half-shouted.

"I have more reason than you," Miles responded.

"You butchered my family!" Henry spat.

Charlie turned to Miles with a look of horror on her face. He simply frowned and looked off to the left at the ground.

"He is not like that now," Rachel said to Henry. Then she approached him and gave him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you," Henry said.

"You too. You want to tell me why you are here?" Rachel asked.

"Always direct, I like that about you Rachel."

"Well these days we don't know how much time we have."

"Let me tell you what's happening down south," Henry smiled.

For the next half hour Henry laid out the situation in the Georgia Republic, from the power restoration to General Jackson's military preparations. One thing was for sure, Monroe's grasp on his republic was soon going to be challenged.

"I though you said those Nano things made electricity disappear," Aaron interrupted.

"They do!" Rachel said definitively. "How is this possible?"

"I convince Ben to insert a back door, a safety valve if you will. Each of the Republics has four sites that control the blackout. General Jackson has secured those sites and deactivated the limiters. The Georgia Republic is by far the most advanced of the republics. They have a treaty with Texas to allow for regular trade. Within the next month they will move on Monroe."

"You say there are four sites? Where are they in the Monroe Republic?"

"Chicago, Buffalo, Dover and Bangor."

"Damn why not all the way across the republic?" Miles chuckled.

"They were meant to be strategically placed," Henry answered.

"So General Jackson wants us to turn them off?"

"You know the republic better than anyone he could send. I will go with you and show you what has to be done."


	7. Chapter 7 : An Officer to Depend On

"Wait a minute," Miles said. "All of the sudden this guy we don't know comes rolling in here with this audacious plan from General Bobby Jackson about this totally different situation in the Georgia Republic and we are going to go off half-cocked and take down four sites?"

"Actually, he only needs two," Henry replied. He plans to hit Chicago and Dover in ten days. We need to take out Bangor and Buffalo within three days of that."

"That sounds manageable," Rachel said, her arms folded over her chest.

"Let me get this straight," Aaron spoke for the first time in a while. "We are going to travel to the far north of the Monroe Republic with just the ten of us here at this moment?"

"You can stay at the camp," Charlie answered.

"This is not smart," Aaron answered. Every day General Monroe gets stronger. We have no idea what he has farther north."

"That is exactly why we have to do this," Henry said. "I can personally vouch for General Jackson. He wants to bring back the United States."

Miles simply frowned, always able to see every pitfall as he compared his former leadership style against not only Monroe's ways, but against the plan they were forming.

"I need to do this," Rachel said walking in front of him as she tried to make eye contact with him. "It is the best way to make Danny's death mean something. Otherwise we are just swatting at the gnats."

"How do you feel about horses?" Miles asked as he began to consider a strategy.

"Have we received any communication from Potter?" General Jackson asked Captain Dearing, who was fresh from the intelligence suite of the capital headquarters building.

"No sir, still nothing. I know he was going to have to search for Rachel Matheson."

"I am sure Miles has kept her safe," the bearded commander replied. He studied reports on his desk through the glasses on his nose. Dearing knew he was keenly aware of him even though he never raised his eyes from the copy on his desk. "Captain, I never got the opportunity to express to you how impressed I am with your remote intelligence program. You have given us the kind of intelligence supremacy the United States once enjoyed."

"Thank you sir. I am happy to serve the republic and offer any advantage I can to our success."

"I think it is time we swapped out that hardware on your uniform for something more fitting."

For the first time, Jackson leaned back in his chair and removed the glasses from his face. He studied Dearing's expression and smiled as he noticed no change as the man patiently awaited his explanation.

"When the blackout began it was only the well-trained units in the army, air force, Marines and navy that survived. When the normal constructs of society began to waver people started thinking with their heart instead of relying on the training drilled into them by their superior officers. The ones that relied on their instincts were the ones that kept us from being destroyed. This is something I see in you Steven. You are the type of officer I want backing me up when I take on that smug son of a bitch hiding behind his super charged batteries in Philadelphia."

Jackson stood from his chair and opened the top drawer on the left of his large desk. He removed a red velvet box from the drawer and stepped around the corner to approach Dearing.

Jackson bettered Dearing in height by two inches, but in weight by over fifty pounds. Standing at something a little less than attention, Dearing still showed no sign of anxiety or impatience.

"When we take the Monroe Republic I will need regional commanders to manage the situation. I would like to see you take part in that operation. For now we will work with this." Jackson handed the case to Dearing and smiled.

Dearing opened the case and stared down at what appeared to be a gold maple leaf, the insignia for a Lieutenant Colonel. In one moment he jumped from being the fiftieth man from the top to the sixth. Dearing blinked hard a moment as he thought about what this said. Jackson was not a man easily impressed or willing to advance others without real merit. He had to admit the advantage his intelligence devices added gave them a lot of latitude and made the need for massive amounts of troops unnecessary.

"Is there a problem?" Jackson asked.

"No sir, not at all."

"Then I will let you return to your job. Ask Colonel Forrest to rejoin me when you go out."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Dearing said with a crisp salute.

Rachel and Henry walked together as the group led by Miles and Charlie made their way toward a place they could secure some horses. It gave Rachel the opportunity to pump Henry for more information.

"So you seem to know a lot about what Sebastian has going on. How is that possible?"

"Jackson has this whiz bang techno guy in his intelligence program. He designed a remote video/audio bug resistant to the Nanos that bounces transmissions off satellites."

"You're kidding!"

"No. I am one hundred percent serious. The last I heard they had put one in Monroe's inner office."

"What if it is found?"

"Apparently they can remotely fry the circuits," Potter replied.

"How in the world have they kept Monroe from finding out what they can do?"

"No one gets to Atlanta without going through the wringer. As good as things are down there no one wants to leave."

"You think it is possible, to bring back the U.S.?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Potter replied. "By the way, I am sorry about Danny."

"I suppose you already knew?"

"We heard rumors. I wondered how you would react to the idea of shutting down the Nanos."

"Yeah. Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?" Rachel asked.


End file.
